robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Marlene
| season = Robotech: The New Generation | number = 70 | image = Enter Marlene in more ways than one.jpg | airdate = 7 June, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = The Genesis Pit | next = The Secret Route }} "Enter Marlene" is the 70th episode of the Robotech tv series, part of Robotech: The New Generation. Summary The Regess plants an Invid simulagent among the freedom fighters, though the agent loses all of her memories and loyalties. Synopsis The destruction of the Genesis Pit has proved to be a major setback for the Invid. The Regess finds it necessary to introduce a simulagent among the freedom fighters. She will learn what she can from the rebels and then eliminate them. The creature is taken from the dark recesses of the biogenetic laboratories. When hatched, the larva will take on the characteristics of a human female. It is transported inside a crystal cocoon and carried to the site of a recent Invid victory. But the scouts are careless. They handle the fragile egg roughly. A beautiful woman emerges from the cocoon, as planned -- but without memory or cultural loyalties. Still, her alien cells form a psychic link with the Regess. The Invid Mother receives the simulagent's transmissions perfectly. Scott and crew arrive at the scene of a terrible battle. As the young lieutenant surveys the ruin, his hopes are dashed. They had received information concerning another Expeditionary Force from Admiral Hunter consisting of 6,000 fighting men and women. The freedom fighters have arrived too late. The Invid had not only massacred the troops, they have destroyed all of the innocent townsfolk as well. While Scott falls into a deep depression, the others check among the wreckage for supplies. Lancer, Lunk and Annie find a eta fighter plane and more alphas. Rand and Rook happen upon the female simulagent, but believe her to be a shell-shocked war victim. Back at camp, the pitiful girl causes quite a stir. She touches everyone's heart. Even Scott takes notice. Her fragile beauty reminds him of Marlene, but when they try to question the newcomer, she collapses, whimpering. Suddenly, they are surrounded by hordes of Invid fighters. Scott leads the crew into battle. Lancer takes the new Beta into combat. The others man their weapons with deadly accuracy. Rage gives Scott the edge to rout the aliens. Still, the savage battle depletes their fuel supplies. They take to the skies in a search for more protoculture. The Invid girl goes with them. Background information "Enter Marlene" was based on the original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA entitled "Senjō no Rekuiemu" (Meaning "Requiem of the Battlefield" in English) that was aired 4 December, 1983 in Japan. Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * Cam Clarke as Lance Belmont * Richard Epcar as Lunk * Alexandra Kenworthy as Regess * Melanie MacQueen as Ariel * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 10 70